Blind
by Leeleechanlee
Summary: After Aiber's death, Matsuda can't help but miss the exotic Con man. So he mourns his death, crying... Till he's blinded by his own tears. AiberxMatsuda. I don't fancy Yaoi much, unless it's to make a funny or if it's my favorite Yaoi pairing of USUK from APH. But this story is dedicated to my dear sister, lol, who I will torture with her own idea.


**As I've said, lol. XD Death Note, Placebo's song "Blind" is not owned by me. This is purely fan made. This story here is a Yaoi AiberxMatsuda, and my first Song Fan Fiction. So hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review. ^_^**

**-Blind.**

_If I could tear you from the ceilin'_

_And guarantee source divine_

_Rid you of possessions fleetin'_

_Remain your funny Valentine_

How Matsuda remembered Aiber's heavenly appearance. If Kira was a true God, then Matsuda would think this to be the true image of a "source divine"... Of a true God... To look anything like Aiber... He remembered when February rolled in one time, and how this blond man tried to seduce Matsuda with his delicate and charming voice. How he appeared to Matsuda's apartment, how he gifted Matsuda with Chocolates and Champagne. And how he laughed at Matsuda's nervous reaction.

"You think I don't know that alcohol is specifically for you... Aiber... Because if both gifts we're for me; it be flowers instead of an alcoholic drink." Matsuda had said back then.

"Flowers are for the dead little boy... Let's live it up tonight, drown in alcohol tonight..." Aiber said back then with his cool voice, and Godly smile.

_Dont go and leave me_

_And please, dont drive me blind_

_Dont go and leave me_

_And please, don't drive me blind_

Tears started to form in Matsuda's eyes. He din't want to cry. Not for this criminal. Chief... Soichiro Yagami din't want to believe his eyes that one night in the headquarters of L, when he saw Aiber casually touch Matsuda's lap on the couch, and gently kiss the young cop. It was blasphemy to the chief, and he had yelled at both of them.

"Matsuda! Don't let that crook hang all over you like that!" Soichiro had yelled that night. Startling both accomplices.

"Sorry Chief!" Matsuda had apologized that night.

"Don't apologize darling... Your an adult, with your own choices." Aiber had whispered into Matsuda's ear that night.

...

Yet here was Matsuda again... Thinking of these distant memories that clouded his vision with more tears. Why did Aiber have to leave him like this? In fact... Why did he have to make Matsuda fall for him. He hated Aiber for it. He was a man who conned him of his own heart, if organs could really make you feel, or if it was just the minds allusion playing these feelings... He din't care either way... He din't want these feelings. This stupid emotion. Matsuda din't want Aiber to leave him. He was being driving in to more blindness, thanks to these tears.

_If I could tear you from the ceilin'_

_I know best have tried_

_I'd fill your every breath with meanin'_

_And find the place we both could hide_

_Dont go and leave me_

_And please, dont drive me blind_

_Dont go and leave me_

_And please, don't drive me blind_

Aiber came across Matsuda one night in the streets. Aiber had been out to buy his best friend Wedy; her favorite cigarettes, and Matsuda had been taking one of his "in doubt walks". They both walked from there, to the same destination, the head quarters of the task force, and L.

"Why was such an adorable boy like you walking by yourself? Hmmm...?" Aiber had asked that one time.

"Stop calling me adorable, or boy. Take me serious! I'm a detective!" Matsuda had yelled frustratingly at the blond con man. Aiber laughed at this out burst, and apologized.

"No... I'm sorry for yelling... It's just that no one takes me serious over at task force. I'm truly useless." Matsuda said, only to have his wrist grabbed by a now serious Aiber.

"Your not useless Matsuda. You have initiative and unpredictability on your side. Those are assets just as useful as anything else." Aiber told Matsuda, making him feel meaning, as Aiber caught him off guard by kissing him against a brick wall.

_You dont believe me_

_But you do this every time_

_Please, dont drive me blind_

_Please, dont drive me blind_

_I know youre broken_

_I know youre broken_

_I know youre broken_

_If I could tear you from the ceilin'_

_Id freeze us both in time_

_And find a brand new way of seein'_

_Your eyes forever glued to mine_

_Dont go and leave me_

_And please, dont drive me blind_

_Dont go and leave me_

_And please, don't drive me blind_

Matsuda pushed Aiber back, feeling a mixture of emotions. Mistrust, confusion, anger, happiness, and something reaching to love...?

"What? You don't believe me?" Aiber had asked the young detective.

"I don't know what to believe... You are a con man after all." Matsuda said, not sure of who to trust at this point.

Tears began to fill Matsuda's eyes, but this set of brand new emotions before Aiber did not distance him, in fact it brought him closer to the young man. Whipping his tears away, Aiber looked deeply into Matsuda's eyes. Focusing his stare into them further.

"Your nothing but a liar... A criminal, a broken person, a con man." Matsuda said in between tears flowing down more.

"So if you know I'm broken... Then why let me give you affection? Why not leave. Accuse me to L." Aiber said nonchalantly.

Matsuda felt frozen by this sudden comeback. Feeling his gaze never leave Aiber's. It seemed like time had stopped, like hours going by, but it was only a few minutes.

He began to feel blind, and see more to this man.

_I know you're broken_

_I know you're broken_

_I know you're broken_

...

Matsuda felt ill. He looked over at the sofa where Aiber and Wedy would usually hang out. Drinking and smocking. As they cleaned up the task force. There was no L here to run it. So they had to find another place to settle the Task Force. Matsuada covered the couch that he would sit and play cards with Aiber and Wedy on they're breaks from Kira with a sheet. Before leaving this odd place with it's odd spirits who for some reason we're secret, and broken... Hopefully put together by the real God in heaven...

**End.**

**Well, hope you all enjoyed that read. Please give me feedback. Plz and TY. XD**


End file.
